Who Am I Now?
by Kasaijin
Summary: A night elf hunter searches for his own body, while stuck in the body of a less than friendly rogue.
1. The Beginning

-1When I sat down to talk, the voice of this young night elf in front of me seemed, somehow, familiar, yet at the same time, decidedly distinct. He looked familiar, but had harder features than the one he reminded me of. Yet when he began to talk, I knew who it was, but could not believe.  
"You know, I just wish things would get back to normal."  
I knew it was true, but could not bring myself to believe it. After all this time, he finally returned, but not himself?  
"Lego is that you?", I whispered.  
He simply looked at me, and in his eyes, I could see the old him, his happy, silly self. But if you looked long enough, there was something... different. Something colder, calculating, and... unfriendly.  
I whispered again, "Lego is that really you? Have you returned?"  
"In a way...yes, but in my own body? Obviously not."  
"But how?..."  
"Let's get some drinks, before I pour out the whole thing, shall we?" He called a waitress to bring us whatever the house was serving.  
"I thought you gave up drinking?"  
"I did, but well, I want a drink before I start telling the whole thing, you might need one too. It's hard to wrap your head around, and I'm still trying to figure it out." The waitress arrived with our drinks, ale, and set them down on the table. I gave her a nod, and a thank you.  
Lego took a long draught then set down the half empty mug and leaned back in his chair.  
"So first off, you're probably trying to figure out why I asked you to meet me here. Am I correct?"  
"Well, yes." The bar in the mages quarter of Stormwind did seem like a strange place for him to set this up, and I was curious about his reasoning.  
"I'm not entirely sure who I am yet. Until I figure that one out, I want to try not to meet too many old friends."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well obviously, there's me in here, but there's...someone else."  
"You're sharing a body?!?" I sat up straighter in my chair.  
He waved me down with his hands. "Hey, hey, hey, keep it down! I'm not sure how people will take that, they may treat it as necromancy or something."  
"So he..."  
"His name's Rouzsha."  
"Okay, Rouzsha is dead?"  
"Well...no. From what I understand, he had been fighting in the war effort, and got knocked about his head by a particularly angry Tauren. He was a rogue see, and had a bit of a fragile head."  
"Go on."  
"Sooo, it put him in a coma."  
"Really, and you took over from there?"  
"That's what I'm thinking, but it's not that simple. I may be in control of movement, and speaking, and basically whatever I'm doing now, but when I'm fighting, he takes over."  
"Oh?!"  
"Yes, I take a backseat to the whole thing. He does the fighting, and I do the walking and talking. It's...for lack of a better word, very strange."  
"How did this happen?" I ran a hand down my face, this was a lot to take in. All of this seemed impossible, but there was a walking example that it was right here. All my mage training spoke against what I was seeming, that someone can not take over another's form, that possession can never happen. We have mind control, but that pales in comparison to this.  
"Well, you know that I disappeared for a long time right?"  
"Yes, it's been going on seven months now."  
"I'm not sure where I went, but it almost seemed like a dreamland."  
"Was it?..."  
"No, I'm almost certain it wasn't the Emerald Dream. Everything was grey, and I'm not sure I even had a form, I just mainly floated around."  
"For seven months?"  
"It didn't seem that long, but I would guess so."  
"How long did you think it was?"  
"I don't know, but it didn't seem as long as you say."  
"So how did you?..."  
"I was just floating along like I had always done there, and there was a voice from nowhere and everywhere. 'You may return to life, do you accept?'"  
"You did?"  
He looked at me once more, "Wouldn't you?"  
I looked down at my mug, it was empty, and my hands were shaking.


	2. An Adventure Begins

-1 It took a while fo the shaking to stop.

The waitress had already refilled our mugs, and been to ask what we were going to order by the time my hands were stilled. Even though they were still, my voice had not calmed yet.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

He leaned back in his chair, and gave it some thought. Well, the grey place, whatever it is, faded, and in it's place were surroundings.

"Do you know where you were?"

"Well, yes, I was in Warsong, but it seemed like any battle that had been going on was long over."

"It was night, and even so, I could tell something was not right. I felt too light, and it seemed like my polearm was missing. I went to reach for it, and it was gone. Wondering about how I had managed to get into Warsong took second seat to wanting to know where that was, it was a gift from my guild."

"The Knights?"

"Yes, them. I looked for it all over the ground, but it was nowhere to be found. Then I noticed something, I didn't just feel light, I WAS light, I wasn't wearing my mail anymore. I was wearing cold leather. You don't realize how much you miss your magical armor until it's energy cannot keep you warm anymore. I was trying to figure out where my armor went as well, when I felt two daggers at my sides. I hadn't used daggers in forever. And I thought to myself 'Only rogues use two daggers.' And that's when I heard him for the first time."

"Who? Heard who?"

"Rouzsha."

"Wait he talks?"

"Yes, and I can talk back, or so I've found out."

"Oh my."

"Yes, well, it surprised me as well, at first, now you can't get him to shut up."

He winced and I let out an involuntary giggle.

"Yes, well, the first thing I heard from him was, 'It's about time the idiot figured out he's not a hunter anymore.'"

"No?"

"Yes, well he isn't the nicest person. Anyway, I spun around trying to find the source of the noise. 'That isn't going to help you know, you'll only get dizzy', then he laughed. 'Where are you?' 'Are you really that dense?' he laughed again. 'I'm inside your head', the voice grew deeper, 'Or should I say my head?' 'What do you mean?' His voice was almost a growl, 'This isn't YOUR body, it's mine. And I want you out of it.' 'I can say I don't really want to be here either.' You hope that just once you'll get stuck with someone funny, or nice."

The waitress chose this moment to appear with food, and a refill for our mugs. "Wait, I never ordered."

"You looked out of it, I did it for you, you still don't eat meat, do you not?", he smiled at me.

"Yes, Lego you are right." I never realized how hungry I was until I started eating. I never noticed then that he really didn't eat much. "So, what happened next?" I said though a mouthful or salad, he always called it rabbit food..

"He basically told me who he was, and what had happened. He didn't really have any family to speak of, he had never had a large one, and most of them had died through one way or another. Except for an aunt, he's the only one left."

"That's so sad!"

"Yes, well. He told me how he managed to get knocked out, and had lain there hoping someone would find him, until the battle had ended."

"How could he know?"

"He told me he could still hear. And when the battle ended, no one came to find him. He had lain there for hours when I finally...came to visit."

"Aw."

"Yes, he wasn't too happy about it."

We had both pretty much eaten, and it was getting late. "What happened then?"

"I, well, we, left Warsong. The Sentinels were quite surprised to see us. We had to be tested for an orb of deception before they let us go."

"Where'd you go?"

He opened his mouth to talk but the waitress showed up first.

"Excuse me sir", she nodded at Lego, "And Miss," she nodded at me, "But we are closing for the night."

"Oh my! I'm sorry, I never noticed the time!" I said, apologetically.

"Here, for the food." Lego took out some coins and laid them on the table.

He tilted his head toward the door, and we walked out into the park.

"The park is always so beautiful at night", I said.

He nodded in agreement. I had always liked how his hair had looked, long and silver. It seemed Rouzsha had adopted the same hairstyle, though where Lego had facial hair, Rouzsha had none.

"So, where'd you go after that?" I asked.

"Well, seeing as I wasn't myself, I didn't want to see anyone I knew."

"Except me that is?" I laughed at him.

"You are the only one I could trust to understand and wouldn't tell anyone else." He sounded serious, but smiled at me all the same.

"Not even your guild master..."

"Mira, and no, I was afraid that with her being a paladin, she may treat me as an abomination."

"She wouldn't!" I gasped.

"I didn't think she would either, but I don't want to take any chances." He seemed really sad, this had to be hard for him, not being able to see any of his friends or family.

"We went to Ironforge, and stayed there at the Inn, until yesterday."

"Why's that?"

"He finally decided to tell me that he was staying here in the Inn, and that he had a room already."

"Hrm."

"Yes, we took the tram over here to Stormwind this morning."

I looked around and noticed just how late it was, we had been walking in circles around the park for almost two hours. He stretched and in that I could see that he was stronger than he was normally. Or what had been normal anyway.

"It's getting really late.", he yawned.

"You could always come stay at my house.", I giggled again.

"No Chelsea", he smiled at me again, "As much as I would like to, I'll head back to the Inn."

He gave me a hug, and we separated, me slightly angry at myself for saying that, and a bit confused, because I had never expected him to respond that way.


End file.
